Sarah vs My Chuck
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: A continuation of the ending of "Chuck vs. the Other Guy." Sarah and Chuck finally have the moment they deserved and desired. One-shot story with strong sexual content. ***M-RATED*** Adult content, sexual situations and descriptions.


_I originally said I wasn't going to do anymore M-rated stories. But let's face it, "Chuck vs. the Other Guy" was the episode we've been anticipating for three years. What we knew in our hearts finally happened: that Chuck and Sarah belonged together. Of course, we can only imagine how a moment like that would feel. (And if you've had that moment, consider yourself a fortunate person.) I decided to put in a little story about what happened. Hopefully I mixed in enough humor to keep it fun. This is definitely M-rated, so if sexual content bothers you, leave now. As always, a tip of the hat to **Mikki13**, **Wepdiggy**, and **MXPW**, especially Mikki, who are the keepers of good adult stories in the Chuckverse._

_Enjoy and please leave reviews!_

* * *

Chuck couldn't believe what he just saw, and he thought he had seen everything since getting the Intersect.

Sarah hung up on General Beckman? She even slammed the laptop shut!

Not that he didn't want to do that himself. He couldn't believe , after everything Sarah and he had been through in the last week, Beckman wanted them on their next mission immediately. Chuck wanted some R & R with the woman he loved. He just didn't have the guts to tell Beckman where to go stick her next mission.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Clearly Sarah did have the guts. This was one woman who was used to getting what she wanted. And right now, she wanted him. He stared at her with what was probably the goofiest grin on his face. He didn't know what the hell to do. What happens when you get the thing you've wanted more than anything in your entire life? And even better, you're the thing she has wanted more than anything in her life?

They held each others faces in their hands, and a kiss Shakespeare couldn't conjure in his dreams was the result. They held each other with an energy and passion that had built up over three years. It was a passion that encountered so many roadblocks…ex-lovers, assassins, government interference…but none of those mattered now.

As Sarah pulled Chuck down under the covers, he could feel himself shaking. Sarah gazed into those mocha eyes that could comfort her soul no matter how turbulent it was.

"What's wrong, Chuck?"

She felt a shiver go through him. In a way she was glad. She felt the same way right now.

"I guess I…I mean…what do you do when the moment you've dreamed of your entire life is happening? When you're holding it and…"

Sarah ran her hand over his cheek. She knew exactly what he meant, because not only was that moment happening to her as well, it was a moment she never thought would be possible. Growing up, she never believed she was entitled to happiness, to love. But one walk into an electronics and appliance store three years ago changed all of that. She didn't know it at the time, but destiny had a plan for her she never envisioned. Some lanky guy in a white shirt and gray tie who fixed the phone she brought in...which was only her excuse to do some reconnaissance…would be the person who would show her a new life. One where she was trusted to be just her and not pretending to be someone else. Someone who could have friends, people who cared about her…from a seemingly vacuous blonde-haired doctor to a gruff but veracious NSA hitman…to the person she held in her arms right now.

Her eyes welled as she held his face tightly in her hands. He could feel her smile deep inside of his heart.

"I guess you just hold on to it and never let it go."

She pulled his face to hers, and their lips met in a searing collision of want and passion. The tips of their tongues touched inside of their joined mouths, sending wave after wave of electricity through them as they caressed each other on that bed with the sun draping through the windows of the hotel, the skyline of Paris even more romantic than it typically was. He ran his fingers through her silken blonde hair as she rolled on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. She pulled his shirt off quickly, eager to put her lips and her touch all over him. She kissed and nibbled along his neck, working her way up to his ear. She could feel the goosebumps along his skin as her tongue tickled his ear and her teeth grazed his earlobe. His hands slid underneath the shirt she was wearing…his shirt, actually, which only made her more desirable…as he caressed her soft, smooth skin.

He moved on top of her and planted hot, sensuous kisses along her neck. Her eyes closed and she tipped her head back to offer herself to his lips. She writhed underneath him in desire as he kissed a path along her collarbone and his hand undid the first button on her shirt. She resisted the temptation to rip the shirt off herself so she could savor the intense sensations of his work along the collar. A second button was undone, then a third. He started kissing downward as the fourth, and fifth buttons were opened. He kissed and teased her skin with the tip of his tongue as the last button was off. She gently moved back and forth to let the shirt fall away. He stopped briefly in wide-eyed desire at seeing her pristine form lying naked in front of him, her soft, perfect breasts quivering in anticipation of what was to come. She opened her eyes to see a look on him she would treasure for the rest of her life. She slid her fingers along his cheek and gently pulled him down to her breasts. He started planting soft kisses along the warm flesh, occasionally letting his tongue tickle her. She thought she might lose control just from his ministrations with his soft lips and flittering tongue on her breasts alone, but she was trapped under his frame…which felt a bit heavier these days with the muscle he had packed on in the last eight months…and could only wriggle in pleasure as his teeth gently grazed across her nipples. The soft moans that had been escaping her lips since he started kissing her along her neck grew louder and more intense.

As he teased her supple breasts with his lips and tongue, his fingers slid slowly down her taut stomach. She held her head in her hands to try and control herself as his fingers danced along the top of her panties. Her legs gently spread apart of their own volition, and she was breathing heavily.

"Please, Chuck. Please," was her gentle cry as his hand slid inside of her panties, slowly and gently moving over her essence. The heat from her sex could have burned a lesser man, but Chuck's fingers were featherlike and soft over her silken folds. She cried at the mere touch.

"Oh, God. Yes, Chuck!" He brought his technique up a notch as he suckled hard on her nipples while gently rubbing her clitoris. She was thrashing gently on the bed…for the moment…as Chuck increased his work with his hands and lips. The silken folds of her womanhood, already heated and moist, seemed to open on their own, almost daring Chuck to take it to the next level. He did exactly that by gently sliding his fingers deep inside of her. Sarah let out a shriek of pleasure as Chuck worked his fingers in and out of her, gently at first but slowly increasing in intensity. Sarah never felt so out of control in his presence, and the fact that the man she loved since the first day…even if she tried to deny it…was causing her to be so out of control pushed the intensity to staggering proportions.

"Oh, Chuck! Chuck!" She started to buck wildly against his fingers as they wiggled around deep inside of her, trying to put her over the edge. Her breathing threatened to cut off entirely from his work on her. His other hand roughly grabbed her breast and he teased her nipples with his teeth. That pushed her over the edge as an orgasm permeated her entire body. She cried out in extreme pleasure as her body convulsed over and over again, the feeling overtaking her and penetrating her very core.

Her thrashing gradually subsided, but it took considerable effort for Sarah to control her breathing again. Her head was deep in the pillow, and her hand was over her eyes. She had tears of joy from what Chuck just did to her. Nothing had ever come close to the feelings she was having now, and to have the man she was in love with giving her these sensations made it so much more special.

"God, Chuck. That was…that was…" She started to sit up in the bed, determined to give him the same pleasure he just gave her, but Chuck hadn't moved an inch. Actually, he did move. He was kissing down her stomach, his tongue gently tickling her navel.

"Oh, Chuck, you're not…you're not…" Her breathing got heavier again, and she could feel her panties sliding down her legs. She wasn't sure why he would be thinking it, but giving her one of the most intense orgasms of her life wasn't enough for him. He was determined to do even more.

"No, Chuck. Please…oh, God…" Her rational thought to give Chuck his turn was overruled by the kisses he planted along her legs. Her mind may have been protesting, but her body was welcoming Chucks eager tongue and lips as he kissed along her inner thigh. She grabbed the bedposts to steady herself, unsure if she could handle what he was about to do. It didn't take long to find out as Chuck drew his tongue slowly and sensuously across her sex. Sarah moaned in pleasure again as he tickled her clit with the sharp tip of his tongue. He held her legs down gently but firmly as his tongue danced all over her. She thrashed about as the pressure quickly built up inside of her. His tongue dipped gently inside of her and bathed her in ripples of pleasure as he quickly brought her to the brink once again.

"Please, Chuck! Oh my God!" His talented fingers and tongue brought her to the precipice once again. The scream she evoked as her body felt the release of ecstasy for the second time was even louder than the first. Her fingers ran through his hair as her body shuddered intensely once again from the pleasure he gave her. She covered her eyes as she struggled to breathe again.

As he kissed his way up her body once again, she was in the throes of utter lust and desire. She grabbed him and kissed him with a fire that she didn't know existed in her, her soft hair in a torrent cascade over their faces. Certainly she had sex many times before. It was part and parcel with this job. But in all of those times, even those times with Bryce, nobody ever made it about her. Nobody ever worried about her desires unless it was about satisfying their own ego. But she could feel from Chuck that he wanted this for her and only her. She didn't know someone could be that giving, that loving. And as she kissed and held him with an intensity that threatened to inflict bodily damage on him, she knew all of the missions, all of the peril, all of the sarcastic one-liners by Casey, all of the lascivious glances by Jeff and Lester, all of it was worth the hard work she put into it to get to this moment in her life. The moment where she held the man she loved in her arms.

She pushed him back on the bed as she continued to kiss and caress him, since there was a small, lustful, devilish part of her who would not tolerate what he just did to her without a response. With a raised eyebrow and a randy smirk, she started kissing down his chest, taking in his intoxicating scent. She wasn't sure what he did, but it was the same scent that had turned her on since Day 1. She glided her breasts back and forth over his chest, and the contact between her nipples and his chest hair sent electrical shocks through both of them. Chuck's breathing was already starting to shallow and quiet moans were escaping his mouth. She wasted no time in sliding her hand down his stomach and across his pants, feeling him grow under her touch. She reveled in the pleasure she was giving him, her tongue dancing all over his salty skin as she unbuckled his belt. She unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand inside. A pronounced gasp emanated from Chuck as she took his hardening erection in her hand. She gave it several loving strokes that increased in intensity and speed, making him moan in pleasure even more. She kissed all over his stomach, both surprised and impressed by the abdominal muscles that had developed thanks to his recent training. She made sure he was looking down at her first before locking eyes with him and taking the zipper of his pants in her teeth, pulling it down slowly. It was a little tip she learned in college from a fellow female CIA candidate. Technique was important when pleasuring a man, but locking eyes with him and having a look on your face like you wanted to do this always increased the intensity and pleasure for him. Of course, that look wouldn't be something she had to conjure up as she never wanted to pleasure someone more than she wanted to pleasure Chuck. She planted kisses along his waist as she pulled his pants off. She quickly slid his boxers off as well and kissed her way up his body. She took his hardened cock in her hands and ran her tongue along the tip while looking at him in total desire. Chuck's eyes rolled back at the sensation as Sarah's tongue eagerly danced along his cock. She took delight in the moans coming from him as she slid his entire length into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down quickly as she tried to give him as intense of an orgasm as he just gave her. His breathing got shorter and more desperate as she hungrily tasted his flesh, enjoying the feeling of his cock throbbing beyond control inside of her mouth. Her fingernails gently raked across his balls, sending Chuck into a frenzy. Now it was Chuck's turn to feel completely out of control, and Sarah was getting more and more turned on by making him feel this way.

"Oh, Sarah…Sarah…" He was moaning and trying to signal her to slow down before he went over the edge, but that only served to make her pleasure him even more intensely. He grabbed the sheets and cried out as he was rocked by an powerful orgasm of his own. She held on and stroked him feverishly to make the feeling she was giving him even more amazing. He lay back on the bed, trying to catch up on his breathing as she finally released him from the fervent attention she paid his hardened manhood.

She kissed her way up his body and nibbled on his neck as he held her in his arms.

"This has been more wonderful than even my greatest fantasies," Chuck said while gently stroking her hair.

"Mine, too," was her gentle reply. "If only I wouldn't have stopped myself before now. I just didn't know that this could be mine. I didn't think I would ever get a chance to get everything I ever wanted."

Chuck pulled her face to his and gazed into her crystal blue eyes. "Nobody deserves to get what they want more than you, baby."

Sarah lay on top of him and held him tightly. She enjoyed the moment as she planted gentle kisses on his chest. Her hands slid over his body. Suddenly her eyes widened. She looked up at him with a combination of mirth and desire.

"Mmmm, someone seems to be ready for more."

Chuck shrugged and flashed that smile that made Sarah swoon. "What can I say? You bring it out in me."

He quickly jumped out of bed and went to his suitcase. Sarah arched an eyebrow.

"You don't have one in your wallet? This is not a déjà vu I will remember fondly."

Chuck turned and smiled. He held up a box. "I found three boxes of these in my suitcase last night after I brought you back here. Morgan must have put them in there when he dropped us off at LAX. I guess that's his way of apologizing for the hotel in Barstow."

Sarah gave him a mischievous glance. "Only three boxes?"

Chuck laughed and jumped back in the bed next to her. He started kissing her passionately, his hands roaming all over her body. She started to moan as she pulled a condom out of the box and made quick work of the wrapper. She reached down and gave him a few strokes as she flicked her tongue in his ear. She gently slid the condom on and rolled on top of him. She took his hands and placed them on her heaving breasts as she rubbed the tip of him against her heated sex. She closed her eyes and gently moaned as she slowly moved down on his rock-hard manhood. The sensations were beyond anything she could imagine. The moment both of them had waited for was upon them. She pitched her body forward as his entire length was now deep inside of her. She held his face in her hands and kissed him ardently as they moved in perfect synchronicity, as if it was an act they had performed so many times before. Their intense love and desire for one another was going to make this a quick act as they felt themselves building to levels of ecstasy neither of them had ever felt before. They moved in passion and desire as Sarah gripped him deep inside her. Their lips and touch heightened their pleasure as they reached the point of no return. Their bodies were fused together as one as waves of passion overtook them, and they cried out in pleasure as the feeling coursed through their bodies. They collapsed on the bed, holding each other tightly.

Chuck and Sarah held each other, their faces caressing against the other as they lay there in the bed, still basking in the glow of the moment when the pretending and the lies and the barriers were gone. The moment when it was just them. The moment when they knew that it would be forever.

The moment when someone with less than a full desire to live knocked on the door.

"Agent Walker, Agent Bartowski, it's Agent Renoir of the French SIS. A General Beckman sent me to check on you and see if everything is OK."

Chuck eyes widened, but Sarah put her finger to her lips to tell him to stay still.

"Ils ne sont pas ici. Quelque chose au sujet du Sorbonne?" Sarah said, disguising her voice.

"Merde," was the quiet curse under Renoir's breath. "Merci beaucoup."

Chuck waited a moment fore Renoir to leave before almost giggling in the bed. "We're at the University of Paris? Do you think they bought that?"

"If not, I have a few more ideas," Sarah replied. "A couple of fake train tickets to London, a car rental slip from Bonn. Maybe we'll go shopping for some Waterford Crystal in Ireland."

"Very devious, Miss Walker," Chuck said with a huge grin on his face. "Jeff and Lester would be proud of you."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and flicked her tongue at the tip of Chuck's nose. "Are you sure those are the two people you want to be thinking of right now?"

"Good point."

She grinned and tackled Chuck back on the bed.


End file.
